Dinosaur Parade/Gallery/2
The construction site S2E15 AJ presenting the missing dinosaurs.png S2E15 Three ankylosauruses.png S2E15 Three stegosauruses.png S2E15 One tyrannosaurus.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg hear the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Zeg "That sound like dinosaurs".png S2E15 Blaze points toward the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Dinosaurs floating toward the construction site.png S2E15 Dinosaurs yelling for Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg "Zeg coming, dinosaurs!".png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg approach the construction site.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg arrive at the construction site.png S2E15 Ankylosaurus flying toward crane.png S2E15 Blaze knows a way.png S2E15 We'll use a chain reaction.png|Let's use a Chain Reaction. S2E15 Blaze describing chain reactions.png|A Chain Reaction is when the energy from one action makes something else happen, and then that makes something else happen. S2E15 AJ draws a chain reaction plan.png S2E15 Chain reaction plan 1.png S2E15 Chain reaction plan 2.png S2E15 Chain reaction plan 3.png S2E15 Chain reaction plan 4.png S2E15 Blaze driving toward the crane.png S2E15 Blaze about to start the chain reaction.png S2E15 Blaze starts his first chain reaction.png S2E15 Barrels fall onto seesaw, box launched up to crane.png S2E15 Crane grabbing ankylosaurus.png S2E15 Ankylosaurus rescued.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg meet up with the ankylosaurus.png S2E15 Ankylosaurus cuddling Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg hears another dinosaur.png S2E15 There goes a stegosaurus.png S2E15 Stegosaurus flying toward crane.png S2E15 Blaze prepares a second chain reaction.png S2E15 Blaze swings the bucket.png S2E15 Bucket knocks toolbox.png S2E15 Toolbox lands on spring.png S2E15 Toolbox launched up to crane.png S2E15 Crane grabs stegosaurus.png S2E15 Stegosaurus rescued.png S2E15 Everyone gathers around the stegosaurus.png S2E15 AJ "All right!".png S2E15 AJ hears the last dinosaur.png S2E15 Second ankylosaurus heading for crane.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg ready for a third chain reaction.png S2E15 Blaze, AJ and Zeg "Chain reaction!".png S2E15 Zeg bumps a metal pipe.png S2E15 Pipe rolls into boxes.png S2E15 Boxes turn on faucet.png S2E15 Water shooting at crane's power switch.png S2E15 Crane grabs second ankylosaurus.png S2E15 All dinosaurs saved.png S2E15 AJ "Our chain reactions worked".png S2E15 Zeg happy all the dinosaurs are together.png S2E15 Zeg tells the dinosaurs to go back to the parade.png S2E15 Dinosaurs agreeing with Zeg.png S2E15 Blaze "Come on, Zeg".png S2E15 Dinosaurs wave goodbye to Zeg.png Chain Reaction! S2E15 Blaze and Zeg driving on.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg notice something ahead.png S2E15 Hole in the road.png S2E15 Truck sweeping the sidewalk.png S2E15 Truck reverses into a coconut stand.png S2E15 Coconut bounces to a pile of pipes.png S2E15 Pipes knock over.png S2E15 Pipe bumps into a beam.png S2E15 Beam wobbles.png S2E15 Beam falls across the hole.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg jump onto the beam.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg use the beam as a bridge.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg reach the other side.png S2E15 Zeg leading the way.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg approach more construction.png S2E15 Worker truck holds a wrench.png S2E15 Wrench tossed up.png S2E15 Worker truck tries to catch the wrench.png S2E15 Wrench falls into a bucket.png S2E15 Bucket spills water onto a box.png S2E15 Box knocks over an oil barrel.png S2E15 Blaze stands on a seesaw.png S2E15 Blaze launched by the barrel.png S2E15 Blaze flying in front of the sun.png S2E15 Blaze lands next to Zeg.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg see yet more construction.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg in the construction site.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg pass giant pipes.png S2E15 Pile of tires blocking the exit.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg zigzag around the pipes.png S2E15 Zeg knocking the pipes over.png S2E15 Zeg driving past tumbling poles.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg following the pipes.png S2E15 Pipes still falling down.png S2E15 Tires knocked out of the way.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg make it out.png Crusher's parade, part 1 S2E15 Crusher and Pickle in the park.png S2E15 Pickle twirling a baton.png S2E15 Crusher asks Pickle why he's twirling the baton.png S2E15 Pickle explains.png S2E15 Pickle tossing the baton up.png S2E15 Pickle "if I keep on twirling".png S2E15 Pickle "a parade will come and follow me".png S2E15 Crusher "That'll never work".png S2E15 Crusher hears marching.png S2E15 Pickle "Here comes a parade, now!".png S2E15 Crusher "but I wanna lead".png S2E15 Crusher takes the baton from Pickle.png S2E15 Crusher twirls the baton and sings.png S2E15 Pickle standing by.png S2E15 Pickle presenting the parade.png S2E15 Parade of pinching crabs.png S2E15 Crusher dumbstruck.png S2E15 Crabs start pinching Crusher.png S2E15 Crusher flees the scene.png The icy tunnel S2E15 Blaze and Zeg search the streets.png S2E15 AJ keeps track of the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Three rescued, four remain.png S2E15 Three more dinosaurs float over a river.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg see the dinosaurs flying.png S2E15 Dinosaurs floating uncontrollably.png S2E15 Dinosaurs float into a tunnel.png S2E15 Blaze "we've gotta follow 'em".png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg jump on a boat.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg enter the tunnel.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg inside the tunnel.png S2E15 Zeg shivers.png|"Brr." S2E15 Zeg "it cold in here".png|"It cold in here." S2E15 Blaze agreeing with Zeg.png|"Yeah." S2E15 Blaze "there's ice on the walls".png|"There's ice on the walls." S2E15 Blaze "and ice on the ceiling".png|"And ice on the ceiling." S2E15 Chunk of ice pops out of the water.png|"And ice in...the water!" S2E15 Boat crashes into the ice chunk.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg tossed around.png S2E15 Boat hits another ice chunk.png S2E15 Boat hits yet another ice chunk.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg see yet one more ice chunk.png S2E15 Boat hits yet one more ice chunk.png S2E15 AJ "the ice keeps smashing into us".png S2E15 Blaze "If we're not careful".png S2E15 Zeg worried.png S2E15 Zeg sees the dinosaurs ahead.png S2E15 Dinosaurs float over an ice chunk.png S2E15 AJ knows what to use.png S2E15 We'll use a water cannon.png S2E15 Water cannons shoot powerful blasts of water.png S2E15 They can break the ice.png S2E15 Blaze ready to transform.png S2E15 Transformation interface.png S2E15 First part needed.png S2E15 Valve materializes.png S2E15 Second part needed.png S2E15 Pump materializes.png S2E15 Last part needed.png S2E15 Nozzle materializes.png S2E15 Water cannon transformation complete.png S2E15 Blaze transforms.png S2E15 Blaze the water cannon.png S2E15 AJ and Zeg astounded by Blaze's transformation.png S2E15 Blaze "let's blast some ice".png Ice blasting S2E15 Blaze sprays the first ice block.png S2E15 Ice block breaks into pieces.png S2E15 AJ "Awesome!".png|Awesome! S2E15 Zeg "Ice go...".png S2E15 Blaze sees the dinosaurs ahead.png S2E15 Dinosaurs float further into the tunnel.png S2E15 Blaze "let's keep moving".png S2E15 AJ "Look out!".png|"Blaze, Look Out!" S2E15 More ice ahead.png|"More ice!" S2E15 Three ice chunks.png S2E15 One more makes four.png S2E15 Help me blast them.png S2E15 Pre-water blasting.png S2E15 First ice blasted.png S2E15 Second ice blasted.png S2E15 Third ice blasted.png S2E15 Fourth ice blasted.png S2E15 Everyone cheers after blasting the ice.png S2E15 More ice appearing ahead.png S2E15 Two ahead.png S2E15 Three more make five.png S2E15 Blaze "Let's blast 'em".png S2E15 Before blasting the five ice chunks.png S2E15 First ice breaks.png S2E15 Second ice breaks.png S2E15 Third ice breaks.png S2E15 Fourth ice breaks.png S2E15 Fifth ice breaks.png S2E15 Everyone cheers after blasting more ice.png S2E15 Almost to the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Dinosaurs still floating helplessly.png S2E15 Four more ice chunks.png S2E15 Three more make seven.png S2E15 Blaze "Let's blast 'em" 2.png S2E15 Final ice blasting preparation.png S2E15 First ice chunk broken.png S2E15 Second ice chunk broken.png S2E15 Third ice chunk broken.png S2E15 Fourth ice chunk broken.png S2E15 Fifth ice chunk broken.png S2E15 Sixth ice chunk broken.png S2E15 Seventh ice chunk broken.png S2E15 All ice blasted.png S2E15 Blaze returns to normal.png S2E15 Boat gets under the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Zeg jumps on the wall.png S2E15 Zeg drives up the wall.png S2E15 Zeg popping the dinosaurs' balloons.png S2E15 Dinosaurs land in the boat.png S2E15 Dinosaurs cheering for Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg "Zeg happy to see you, too".png S2E15 Blaze "We're taking you back to the parade".png S2E15 Boat drives out of the tunnel.png To return to the Dinosaur Parade episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries